Just another year, at Hogwarts
by J-Law's the man
Summary: What will happen when the Glee characters are witches an wizards, will their time at Hogwarts be as exciting as Harry Potters average school year experience? When Rachel decides she doesn't want to spend another school year underappreciated she sets up a Glee club to rival the current Hogwarts Warblers. Romance will blossom and the lines of the social hierarchy will become blurred.
1. A New Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**A New Year **

'Can you believe that three years ago we were being sorted' Rachel said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'I know, I know that was the day you wouldn't stop drooling over Finn Hudson,' Kurt rolled his eyes remembering back to that day.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the great hall. There she placed a stool and on it an old hat.

'There is no way I am wearing that,' Kurt whispered to Rachel.

'Suck it up Hummel you have to wear it,' Even when she isn't performing Rachel still wore her show face.

Rolling out her long parchment, Professor McGonagall read out their names one by one.

'Anderson, Blaine!'

Kurt almost died holding his breath, as that beautiful boy with dark curly hair, and gold-brown eyes sat on the stool and gracefully placed the hat on his head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted.

Kurt clapped along with the Gryffindor's and Rachel gave him the face, you have got to be kidding.

'Abbot, Hannah!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Berry, Rachel!'

Rachel's eyes were wide as she made her way to the stool, placing the hat over her head.

The hat took a little longer to decide over Rachel than it had with the others.

Finally the hat shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!'

Kurt didn't catch a lot of the sorting, being too busy freaking out about the hat causing break outs. He heard Susan Bones go to Hufflepuff and Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. Then Mike Chang became Ravenclaw with Rachel, while Hunter Clarington made Slytherin. Sam Evans made Hufflepuff and Quinn Fabray made it into Ravenclaw. Kurt didn't recognise hardly any of the people that were called. Then the boy Rachel had been obsessing over on the train went up, Finn Hudson he was placed in Hufflepuff.

'Hummel, Kurt!'

Kurt almost fell over on his way to the stool, and grimaced when he had to put the hat on.

'Well what do we have here' said a small voice in Kurt's ear.

'You are brave, aren't afraid to be who you are, you might do well in Gryffindor. Or perhaps Ravenclaw you are smart I see. Well I guess it will have to be, RAVENCLAW!'

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and went to sit beside Rachel who was beaming.

'I just knew you would be in Ravenclaw, saved you a seat,' Rachel said all matter of fact.

Kurt saw a boy Flint Wilson go up and thought he was rather cute, but he got put in Gryffindor. Mercedes Jones was put in Ravenclaw and the boy David Karofski who bullied Kurt was placed in Gryffindor. Kurt had hoped to escape from him when he was accepted into Hogwarts but unfortunately so was he. Santana Lopez was put in Slytherin, Kurt wasn't keeping track of all the first years at this point only looking up at random times to catch one or two. Brittany Pierce was placed in Hufflepuff and then went the boy everyone was looking forward to seeing, Harry Potter the boy who lived. Every young witch and wizard knew his name and had him to thank for their free will, he stopped Lord Voldemort a dark wizard when he was just a baby. Just like everybody else Kurt would like to know how he did it, but no one knows. Harry Potter was placed in Gryffindor and got the loudest clapping and cheering yet. After that all settled down Noah Puckerman was placed in Slytherin and Sebastian Smythe in Ravenclaw along with Thad Harwood. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were put in Ravenclaw.

'Hey Kurt, Kurt are you still here?' Rachel clicked her fingers and pulled Kurt out of his day dream.

'Anyways as I was saying this year is going to be different. We are not going back to Hogwarts just to be at the bottom of the social ladder,' Rachel flipped her hair looking determined.

'Well how do you plan on gaining this popularity genius? You know you will never score a guy like Hudson.'

Rachel crossed her arms and gave Kurt her best pouty face. 'Come on Kurt try optimism for a change. I still don't think it's fair that talent like mine should be wasted those Warblers think they are so great, they would be better if they accepted girls in their club. I still don't know why you don't try out you would so get in Kurt.'

'Because Rachel they are an exclusive group and are way too pompous for my taste. I don't want to waste my time or make a fool out of myself by showing I even care,' Kurt didn't want to admit he was too scared to sing in front Blaine Anderson.

'Well this year I am starting a glee club and we will so beat those amateurs, and you have to do it with me. I know that every time I tried before none of the teachers would take me seriously but this year I am taking it to Dumbledore.'

'I am not being part of some glee club besides Rachel what about the school choir.'

'I am already in the choir and they don't do soloists, I asked.'

Kurt and Rachel sipped their coffees in silence for a minute each thinking about their own issues.

'Oh my god, guess who just walked into the lima bean,' Rachel squeaked.

Kurt turned and saw Finn Hudson walk in with Blaine Anderson.

'Come on Rachel never going to happen,' Kurt did his best to stay completely calm.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kurt and returned to eye stalking Finn. After grabbing their coffees Finn and Blaine walked closer looking for a table. Blaine stood right in front of their table and spotted Rachel.

'Oh hey Rachel, nice to see you, thanks for letting me borrow your copy of top ten musical witches and wizards and their road to fame. It was a great read, I'll give it to you on the train to Hogwarts,' Blaine smiled at Rachel then saw Kurt on his other side.

'Hi Kurt is it? I've seen you at Hogwarts before do we have a couple of classes together?' Blaine asked showing a set of perfect white teeth.

'Yeah, two or three,' Kurt replied casually.

Finn came over he must have been looking for a table.

'Hey guys can we sit with you? Everywhere is full,' Fin asked.

'Of course you can,' Rachel replied instantly.

'I didn't know you two were friends,' said Rachel.

'Well I'm Finn's tutor, for History of Magic,' Blaine explained.

Rachel started to talk to Finn taking all his attention which left Blaine and Kurt sitting awkwardly beside each other.

'So are you going to try out for the Warblers this year Kurt? I'm surprised you didn't last year when it became optional. It's really brill.'

'I had not planned on it, why would I?' asked Kurt.

'Well because you have a great voice, you sing aloud when you listen to your iPod,' Blaine explained.

Kurt almost chocked on his coffee and Blaine patted him on the back awkwardly. 'Sorry I just didn't know I did that,' Kurt said with a flushed face.

'No problem, so you should try out for the Warblers.'

'I can't, Rachel doesn't like that its boys only so she's going to start another Glee club. And well what friend would I be if I joined the rival.'

'Well alright then but if that club doesn't work out then you have to try out for the Warblers you owe it to me.'

Kurt gave a fake smile then pretended he had just received a message.

'Sorry Rachel I have to go dad wants me at home now, I forgot I have to cook dinner tonight,' Kurt lied.

'I thought that Friday night was takeaways at your place,' Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiscously.

'I'm trying to get dad to be healthier,' Kurt nudged her under the table before getting up to leave.

'Fine bye Kurt,' Rachel barely waved before capturing Finns attention again.

'Bye Kurt, see you on the train,' Blaine called out after Kurt.

Kurt waved half-heartedly before stepping outside. Maybe Rachel was right this year is really looking up.

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say I was really inspired by admiller who is an amazing writer who wrote Welcome to Hogwarts and the sequel Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am going to borrow one of her ideas and make Flint Wilson like Jon Hall because he totally suits that name. **

**In case you wondered about the Warbler characters later on and want to know what they look like I made a list of the ones apart from the obvious that you may not recognise that I am using and the actor next to them. **

**Flint Wilson – Gryffindor – Jon Hall**

**Cameron James - Ravenclaw - Joey Haro **

**Jason (warbler #3) - Ravenclaw - Cooper Rowe **

**John Dempsey - Gryffindor - James David **

**Nicholas Hudson - Gryffindor - Brock Baker**

**Ethan Moore - Ravenclaw - Matt Hall**

**Luke Wright - Ravenclaw - Nelson Beato**

**James Kirk - Ravenclaw - Aaron Clemens Page **

**Andrew Stuart - Ravenclaw - Cord Jackman**

**Jesse L. Martin - Slytherin - Chris Mann **


	2. Blaine's Unpleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Blaine's Unpleasant Surprise**

'Kurt have you got everything, because I can disapparate home and get anything you missed,' Burt fussed over Kurt.

'Dad I have everything and it's already on the train in a compartment I am fully prepared. I love you dad, you're doing a great job,' Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since Kurt's mom died Burt had fussed over Kurt always worrying he wasn't doing a good enough job.

Burt nodded and awkwardly gave Kurt a pat on the back.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine walked past with Wes and David.

'Hi, Blaine,' Kurt called back.

'Who's that? A boy you like?' asked Burt.

'Dad seriously he is just a friend from school,' Kurt glanced around nervously.

'Kurt there you are I have been looking everywhere,' Rachel flipped her hair, a habit she often exercised when agitated.

'I have just been here Rachel.'

Rachel looked like she was about to say something but she got distracted as Finn Hudson started walking toward where we were standing.

'Hey Finn,' Rachel waited till he walked right by her before speaking so that he would have to stop.

'Oh ah hi Rachel,' Finn gave an awkward smile.

'Honey, introduce me to your friend. Hi I'm Finn's mom, Carole,' Carole smiled giving Finn's arm a squeeze.

'Oh this is Rachel and Kurt from school,' Finn scratched his head and glanced around.

'And I am Kurt's dad, Burt,' Burt leaned forward and shook Carole's hand.

'Hey mom, my friends are over there,' Finn motioned towards where Puck and Sam were standing.

'Okay honey, go ahead,' Carole gave Finn a hug before he walked away. Rachel followed him with her eyes.

'Come on Rachel. Bye dad,' Kurt hugged Burt and walked to the train pulling Rachel along with him.

The last thing Kurt saw before getting on the train was his dad and Carole laughing and talking together. The train ride was a long one, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined Kurt and Rachel's compartment but for half the ride Rachel wouldn't stop talking about the glee club she wanted to start and whether or not Finn might join. Kurt decided to find the trolley of sweats he had just refused.

Kurt opened the compartment door and walked into the corridor without looking and full on collided with someone. He almost fell backwards but strong hands snaked around his waist pulling him upright.

'Whoa you alright there Kurt,' Blaine whispered his face inches from Kurt's.

Kurt cleared his throat and took a step back. 'Yeah sorry I wasn't looking.'

'Don't worry about it,' Blaine gave Kurt a heart throbbing smile.

'Hey babe thought you might have gotten lost in the trolley,' Sebastian Smythe came up behind Blaine and planted a kiss on Blaine's neck.

'Right sorry I got caught up here,' Blaine explained looking slightly guilty.

'Don't worry about it I just needed to use the bathroom, carry on,' Sebastian took off without so much as glancing Kurt's way.

'You and Sebastian I had no idea you two were together,' Kurt laughed uncomfortably.

'We started to go out end of last year and then we kept in contact over summer break and met up at the Quidditch world cup but we only just started going public which is why you hadn't heard,' Blaine explained. 'Well I should go get the cauldron cakes for Seb from the trolley. Oh can you give this to Rachel, it's the book I borrowed,' Blaine left quickly after giving Kurt the book.

Kurt felt crushed and to make matters worse Dave Karofski was walking Kurt's way.

'Hey Lady,' Karofski looked Kurt up and down as he walked past.

'Very original,' Kurt called after him, as he went back inside the compartment his appetite had gone.

Kurt handed Rachel the book and thankfully she left Kurt alone for the rest of the train ride sensing he was upset about something and chose instead to start questioning Neville on the Herbology homework she didn't understand.

Kurt stared gloomily out the window only stopping to put on his school robes. The students all made their way to the carriages Kurt stopped and patted a thestral before rushing to get in and out of the heavy rain. Suddenly there was thunder and a flash of lightning. Kurt made it inside the castle without getting too soaked, however Peeves thought it would be funny to drop a water balloon on his head.

Professor McGonagall came out of the great hall in a flurry, 'PEEVES! Peeves, come down here at ONCE!'

Professor McGonagall came out in such a rush that she almost slipped on the wet floor, she grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop from falling over. 'Ouch – sorry, Miss Granger –'

Hermione massaged her throat, 'That's alright, Professor.'

Kurt made his way into the great hall with Rachel drowning out the noise Professor McGonagall and Peeves were making. Kurt and Rachel sat at the table with the rest of the Ravenclaw fourth years, by Mercedes and third year Artie. Kurt didn't have the energy to listen to the sorting hats song once the completely soaked first years were lined up at the front of the hall.

Kurt didn't take any notice of the sorting only clapping when the Ravenclaw's did. Finally after the sorting the food appeared and Kurt filled his empty void with as much food as he could manage. After everyone had finished eating their pudding the food all disappeared. Dumbledore got to his feet.

'So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.'

Dumbledore looked as though he was suppressing laughter.

He continued, 'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.'

Kurt noticed most of the students in the hall looked on the verge of tears or outrage. Kurt didn't care the only thing he liked about the sport was the opportunity to wear scarfs.

Dumbledore continued, 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing this year at Hogwarts –'

Suddenly there was a deafening rumble of thunder, the doors to the great hall opened with a bang.

A man stood there with a long staff to lean on and wearing a black travelling cloak. He looked wiled with a long mane of ginger hair. He clunked his way up to the teachers table. He went straight to Dumbledore. Just then another bolt of lightning struck and the students were able to see the man's face. It was terrifying it looked carved out of weathered wood by someone who had never seen a human face before. Every inch was scarred, the mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. The eyes were the worst while one was dark and beady the other was large and electric blue it moved on its own accord without blinking. Dumbledore shook the stranger's scarred hand. The man took the seat to Dumbledore's right and pulled a plate of sausages toward him.

'May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.'

The only people who clapped were Dumbledore and Hagrid.

Dumbledore cleared his throat addressing the students again, 'As I was saying.

'We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.'

Kurt heard one of the Weasley twins almost shout, 'You're JOKING!'

Most people laughed, even Dumbledore.

'I am not joking, Mr Weasley,' he said, 'though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-'

Dumbledore stopped after Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

'Er – but maybe this is not the time … no … where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

'The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.'

Kurt tuned Professor Dumbledore out instead he spent the time watching Blaine. Kurt loved the way the light brought out the gold specs in Blaine's eyes, or how when he really smiled his eyes lit up, and you could see his wisdom teeth. Kurt brought himself back to the present long enough to hear Professor Dumbledore say,

'Therefore I beg you not to waste time submitting your name if you are under seventeen.

'The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year.'

Kurt zoned out again until he heard,

'Bedtime! Chop chop!'

Kurt gladly got up and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room with the rest of the house. The Head boy and girl must have already taken the first years through and opening the passageway, because when Kurt made it, it was already open. Kurt waved goodbye to Rachel and walked through the leading to the Ravenclaw fourth year's boys dormitory with Mike, Thad, Michael, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Cameron and unfortunately Sebastian Smythe. Kurt's bed was next to Mike Chang's who Kurt got along with quite well.

Thankfully no one else wanted to talk so they all changed quickly and after Kurt had finished his facial routine went to bed. Kurt fell asleep almost straight away, dreaming of dark curly hair and golden-brown eyes.


	3. Glee Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Glee Club**

Kurt woke early all groggy the next morning from a night of tossing and turning. Kurt took his time showering and going through his facial routine. Just as Kurt had his pants on still shirtless Sebastian walked in.

'Hey, Kurt is it?' Sebastian walked confidently into the bathroom in nothing but his underwear. It made Kurt uncomfortable the way Sebastian stared a little too long at his naked chest drinking him in.

'Yeah, Sebastian right? You're Blaine's boyfriend?' Kurt answered trying to sound indifferent.

'That's right, I knew as soon as I saw Blaine that I wanted him, he's a nice piece of ass. You're not so bad yourself Kurt, maybe if I had of seen you shirtless before I met Blaine, it might have been you I was kissing on the neck yesterday,' Sebastian winked.

Kurt now had his shirt on and things packed up, as Kurt walked past Sebastian on the way out he replied, 'I doubt it.'

Sebastian chuckled darkly, 'We'll see Hummel.'

Kurt went to his bed and put his things back in there place. Kurt walked with Mike to breakfast, then went to sit next to Rachel who he spotted close to the great hall's double doors.

'What do we have today Kurt?' asked Rachel in a chipper mood unfortunately.

'History of Magic first up, with the Gryffindor's,' Kurt moaned. It had to be the most boring subject because of the teacher, a ghost, Professor Binns.

Rachel and Kurt ate quickly then made their way to the History of Magic classroom.

Kurt and Rachel turned out to be the last two to class which meant they had to split up and fill the last two seats available. Rachel hurried over to sit between Mercedes and Finn. Kurt couldn't believe his luck he had to sit between Sebastian and Karofsky.

Karofsky moved a bit further from Kurt when he accidentally brushed his arm sitting down.

'Oh yeah move over you might catch my aids from skin contact,' Kurt said in a mocking voice.

'Whatever Hummel,' Karofsky replied.

Sebastian laughed under his breath. 'Nice one Kurt I didn't know you were feisty as well as hot,' Sebastian winked.

Blaine who was on Sebastian's other side scrunched his eyebrows together, 'what are you talking about?'

'I walked in on Kurt half naked in the bathroom this morning, he has a nice body,' Sebastian smirked as he remembered.

'Right,' Blaine muttered annoyed.

'Hey babe there's no need to be jealous,' Sebastian massaged Blaine's neck.

Kurt expected Professor Binn's to glide into the room but instead a young man walked in, 'Sorry I am late students. My name is Professor Shuester and I am your new History of Magic teacher. I was not at the feast last night as I just arrived this morning.'

Kurt enjoyed the lesson much more than if Professor Binn's was teaching well at least he did before Professor Shue said, 'So you all chose your own seats this morning which I assume means you are sitting with friends, so I would like you to stay in that seat for the rest of the year. It makes my job easier to remember names.' Sebastian glanced at Kurt seedily after Professor Shue's announcement.

Kurt waited outside the classroom as Rachel stayed talking to Professor Shue about only god knows what.

'Good news,' Rachel announced, walking out of the classroom five minutes later.

'I don't need to take my case to Dumbledore, Professor Shue said a new Glee club sounds like a great idea, apparently he sung when he was in school, he undoubtedly has a unhealthy obsession with disco, but I'm confident that I can persuade him not to put the club through that kind of embarrassment. Professor Shue even thought of the name New Directions, which I think is perfect because it really sums up what the club is, you know a new club with new directions,' Rachel continued ranting on.

The rest of the day went by rather fast, consisting of Kurt daydreaming about Blaine and being creeped out by Sebastian. Rachel's new glee club idea spread fast thanks to Professor Shue. It's only available to third years and up like the Warblers. Rachel got word out that anyone interested should sign up on the form placed in the History of Magic classroom by the end of the day.

After dinner Rachel dragged Kurt to the History of Magic class to pick up the list.

_**Glee club: New Directions**_

_Rachel Berry _

_Kurt Hummel _

_Mercedes Jones _

_Artie Abrahams _

_Tina Cohen Chang_

_Rory Flannigan _

_Mike Chang_

_Parvati Patil _

_Lavender Brown _

'I signed us both up,' Rachel explained before Kurt could inquire about his name being on the list.

'I know there are only nine of us but I can recruit more people. I know that Mike only joined because he's with Tina but he could possibly bring some more popular students to the club. I have no idea who Rory Flannigan is he sounds like a leprechaun and I had no idea Lavender and Parvati could sing, do you think they could be better than me?' Rachel looked worried as she folded the list putting it in her pocket.

'Calm down Rachel I'm sure they don't even come close to matching your talent,' Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's insecure nature. Rachel may act arrogant and confident, but most people don't see how it's all a mask for how unsure of herself she is.

'How are we going to get any popular girls in Glee club?' Rachel looked deep in thought.

'Look you let me take care of that I went to kindergarten with Brittany S. Pierce she has a good voice, and she's so blonde you could trick her into just about anything,' Kurt smirked.

'But that's only one,' Rachel shrugged hopelessly.

'Come on Rachel if Brittany joined then Santana would follow, and possibly Quinn. Once you have them others will come.'

Rachel smiled linking arms with Kurt.

'Kurt, look its Finn,' Rachel tugged at Kurt's arm as Finn came out of the great hall double doors.

'Hi Rachel,' said Finn.

'Hi Finn, I don't know if you've heard but I have started a new Glee club, it's called New Directions. You should join we need more members and Blaine tells me you can sing, and Mike is in it aren't you friends with him?' Rachel asked patting Finn's arm appreciatively.

'Yeah I don't know, I'm not really confident in front of large crowds,' Finn trailed off.

'Aren't you on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?' asked Rachel.

'I will catch you later Rachel, I'll think about it,' Finn hurried off to avoid further conversation.

'A little word of advice you shouldn't act crazy in front of your crush. I don't know why but for some reason it makes them run in the opposite direction,' Kurt teased.

'Shut up,' Rachel scolded.

Kurt grinned and Rachel couldn't help but burst into laughter.


	4. The first meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**The first meeting**

'Britt, why on earth are you filling your school bag with food?' Santana cocked her head to one side watching Brittany grab more bacon from the breakfast spread and dropping it into her school bag.

'Lord Tubbington doesn't like cat food,' Brittany explained as though it was the most obvious answer.

'Ok I get that your cat is fatter than a woman carrying triplets, but he does not need that much food,' Santana flicked her pony tail.

'Obesity is an eating disorder too Santana. I have to go give this to Lord Tubbington. I'll meet you at Muggle Studies.'

Brittany got up from the Slytherin table which she had followed Santana to ever since first year when she couldn't remember the way to her own table which happened to be right next to Slytherin's. Santana didn't know how she even managed to go all night in the Hufflepuff dormitory without her help. Or for that matter remember how to get into the common room.

Santana walked to muggle studies and spotted Brittany talking with Kurt Hummel outside of the classroom. Santana narrowed her eyes at Hummel but by the time she had stalked over there he disappeared inside.

'Hey Britt what did he want?' Santana rested her arm on Brittany's back.

'Oh I joined the new Glee club. Kurt is going to help me stop Lord Tubbingtons smoking addiction.'

'Seriously Britt, you should quit it's a waste of time,' Santana and Brittany sat down at an empty desk.

'I can't he already gave me the magic milk, I have to feed it to Tubbington twice a day.'

Santana rolled her eyes when Brittany wasn't looking, sometimes Santana wished that Brittany would leave lala land and realise when people were playing her.

'Fine Britt but I'm joining with you,' Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand.

'Joining what?' asked Quinn Fabray who just walked over to join their desk.

'Brittany was tricked into joining that new Glee club and I can't let her do it alone. Quinn you have to join with me I cannot just be there with Britt only,' Santana pleaded.

'Fine but don't count on me sticking with it after this year,' Quinn opened her book reviewing what they did last time.

'Why is wheel-chair kid is coming this way,' Santana asked as Artie rolled over to their table. Quinn shrugged.

'Hi Brittany,' Artie smiled then looked down nervously.

'Hi,' Brittany waved.

Santana waited until Artie had rolled away to another table before speaking, 'What was that about Britt?'

'Artie's my friend. He has been tutoring me, he is like really smart, probably why he's in Ravenclaw,' Brittany replied.

'Yeah Brittany you know this class is Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you're in Hufflepuff. What are you doing here?' Quinn asked confused.

'Don't try Quinn she's been following me to my classes for the past three years,' Santana replied.

'I just find timetables so confusing, and this school Is so big, I tried drawing a map but it didn't really help,' Brittany said taking a drawing out of her bag which was done in crayon, it showed a squiggle which was supposed to be the castle with a circle around it, and an arrow pointing to it saying 'I am here.'

'The teachers think she's "special" so she has permission to join my classes,' Santana explained.

The class spent the lesson learning about muggle clothes which the teacher had brought samples of. When it got to lunch time Santana sought out Professor Shuester. She found him sitting alone at the end of the teachers table in the Great Hall.

'Hi Santana did you need something?' Professor Shue looked up to see Santana standing with her arms crossed.

'Yeah Quinn and I would like to join your little Glee club,' Santana replied.

'Well I would love that, I will let Rachel know, and we are meeting today after school in the History of Magic classroom.'

Santana left and found Quinn at the Ravenclaw table.

'Hey Quinn, glee club meeting today after school at the History of Magic class,' Santana said before taking off to ancient runes. Santana spent the lesson insulting her partner Finn about his man boobs in runes.

'You look like a giant toddler with boobs,' Santana said in runes.

'Cool, thanks,' Finn replied in English mistaking Santana's smile as a sign that she gave a complement.

Just then the bell rang, saved by the bell from Finn's stupidity Santana thought.

'So any plans now?' Finn asked Santana.

'I have glee club practice,' Santana replied.

'Wait you're doing that, I didn't think anyone would join.'

'Well Brittany was tricked into it so Quinn joined with me.'

'Oh Quinn the co-captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team huh, mind if I tag along?'

'What you think I'm the leader of that stupid club, I don't care what you do. Have you seen Brittany anywhere? I haven't seen her since I left her this morning in Muggle Studies when I went to look for Professor Shue. Oh my god, I left Britt in Muggle Studies,' Santana almost ran out of the classroom.

When Santana got to the Muggle Studies class she found Brittany sitting in the corner of the room.

'Britt what are you doing?' Santana asked.

'I have been here since this morning's class, I wanted to leave but I worried I might get lost and end up in the chamber of secrets like last time when I followed Harry Potter. I wouldn't have followed him but I thought he might lead me to people, how was I supposed to know he was going on one of his annual adventures,' Brittany replied.

'I know Britt, don't worry about it,' Santana took Brittany's hand leading her to the History of Magic classroom.

When everyone had filed into the room Professor Shuester stood up to speak.

'Welcome, some of you put your name down on the list others have come to me to ask to join the New Directions and I see few have just decided to turn up, I accept all of you into Glee club. I have gotten all of you to write your name down on this list so I know who is here I am going to read out the names so that if anyone is missing on the list.

'Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrahams, Tina Cohen Chang, Rory Flannigan, Mike Chang, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Maisy Williams, Jessie St James and Sunshine Corazon. Is that everyone?' asked Professor Shue.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Santana watched disgusted as Rachel Berry drooled over watching Finn flirt with Quinn.

'Excuse me everybody, my name is Jessie St James and well since I am the oldest here a sixth year student, I feel a certain responsibility to introduce myself with a performance, I would appreciate a partner to perform a duet, Rachel Berry I heard you sing don't rain on my parade last year at prize giving, and though you lacked passion and experience you have talent. Would you?' Jessie asked as he strode to the front of the room with confidence.

Jessie conjured up a piano and sat down ready to play, 'we will perform Hello by Lionel Richie.'

After the performance although Santana could think of exactly four hundred and fifty-seven things she would rather do that be listening to this, but she had to admit Berry and St James had talent.

'Well that was great, this is very exciting. Okay you all may go,' Professor Shue dismissed the glee club.

Santana gave Finn the responsibility of getting Brittany to the Great Hall for dinner and detoured to the common room to get a sweater. There was only one person there Dani captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Dani sat on the couch with her legs up casually reading the Quidditch weekly magazine.

'Hey Santana,' Dani winked.

'Hi,' Santana replied surprised, usually Dani ignored most people especially those from younger year levels.

'I heard you joined Glee club.'

'Yeah well my girl Britt did and she can't really eat without my help.'

'Brittany she the girl you're in love with?'

'What are you talking about?'

Dani got up and walked over towards Santana, 'you're a lesbian, and it's pretty obvious. But you know you're torturing yourself she can't love you in the same way you love her. Your lip gloss is smeared a little,' Dani used her thumb to wipe under Santana's lip.

'I am not into girls do you know how many guys I have slept with?' Santana replied a little unconvincingly.

'Okay, well when you give up with the denial come find me,' Dani smirked and left the common room.

Santana breathed deeply before leaving the common room sweater forgotten.


	5. The Forbidden Crush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**A Forbidden Crush **

David Karofsky shivered under the cold shower freezing every bone in his body, there was only one bone David really wanted to freeze. It's the only way as each year passes these feelings David's been getting become stronger. As David steps out of the shower with a towel around his waist Cormac Mclaggen walked in the bathroom.

'Hey Dave,' Cormac slapped Dave on the back stripping down.

'Hey man,' David replied casually trying not to be so turned on by his abs.

David dressed as quickly as he could and almost ran out of the common room and down the corridor he had to get away from all the guys changing. David had been trying to supress his feelings for as long as he could remember. David couldn't help a memory of last summer flash into his mind.

David came home after hanging out with friends at the park playing football.

'Hey mom and dad, grandpa, is something wrong?' David asked noticing their formal manner all sitting at the table David thought his mom might have been crying.

David's father dismissed his mom and she reluctantly left the room.

'We found some magazines in your room son, and a photo of a boy in a frame with hearts all over it. I personally am disgusted,' said his grandfather who threw the photo frame on the ground shattering the glass.

'No I can explain I swear I never acted on my feelings, dad please believe me I try so hard to be normal. I do what you told me to do grandpa I give shit to this gay boy at my school he is an abomination and my torcher good for him I get that,' David pleaded fighting back tears. He knew this was bad.

His father shook his head, 'what do you want me to do David?'

'You are a disgrace to the family name. I don't even want to look at you,' his grandfather grabbed an aluminium bat which he must of collected for this moment and swung it into David's gut, then into his face.

David cried out in pain and looked up into his father's eyes just as he walked out of the room. SMASH! The bat hit his ribs and David felt one crack. Tears escaped David's eyes.

'You going to cry like a faggot too, huh?' his grandfather kicked David in the ribs.

'No I am sorry.'

David's grandfather ignored his pleas and continued to beat him for another ten minutes before walking out leaving him bleeding on the floor. David dragged himself across the ground until he reached the shattered picture frame. David pulled Kurt's photo from the broken glass and hugged it too his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably.

David was so preoccupied that he wasn't taking any notice of what was in front of him and accidently walked into someone.

'Hey!' Kurt snapped.

'S-Sorry Kurt, I wasn't looking,' David stuttered.

'What is your angle Karofsky?' Kurt demanded.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean why are you being nice, you have to be up to something.'

'No I swear. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry,' then David did something completely humiliating he started crying in front of Kurt.

Stunned Kurt pulled David into a hug unsure of how else to react. David clung to Kurt like a life line.

'I love you Kurt,' David sobbed.

'What?' Kurt asked alarmed.

David panicked and ran as fast as he could away from Kurt. David only stopped when he made it to the dungeons and slid down a wall with his head in his hands.

David skipped class for the next two days in the hospital wing complaining to Madam Pomfrey about a sore stomach. He was sure she knew he was faking it but could tell he was upset and let him stay.

On Saturday Karofsky finally decided to leave and was getting ready to go.

'Knock knock, mind if we talk?' David turned around to find Kurt peaking around the curtain.

'So does the whole school know that I'm gay now?' Karofsky asked his eyes wide with fear.

'No, I would never do that to you,' Kurt replied taking a seat next to David on the bed.

'Why not I have been horrible to you all these years,' David replied eyes downcast.

'I know but what you're going through is really hard.'

'I am really sorry Kurt it's just I have always had these feelings and my grandfather is really homophobic, this summer he found my gay porn and my picture of you with the heart frame and almost beat me to death,' David raked his hand through his hair.

'Oh my god, wait you have a photo of me?' Kurt asked putting a comforting hand on David's back.

'Yeah from the yearbook,' David explained.

'Look I am sorry you don't have the privilege of a supportive family like I do so I am here for you, I may not be able to return your feelings, but I'm going to help you through this David,' Kurt rubbed David's back.

'Why is that because you're in love with Blaine Anderson? He is with someone else Kurt.'

'What I am not in love with Blaine.'

'I see you looking at him the same way I look at you Kurt.'

'I do not love him.'

'Prove it,' Karofsky whispered.

Kurt huffed, leaned in and softly planted a kiss on David's lips. David's heart skipped a beat it was everything he ever dreamed it would be. David leaned in further to deepen the kiss and to his surprise Kurt returned the pressure.

Kurt pulled away at last, 'I should go.'

David watched him go then smiled and threw his fist in the air after Kurt left.

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say I love Karofsky I think he is just one huge adorable bear. This chapter was just so exciting to write, I wanted to show the other side of Karofski behind the bully, a small preview of the person I want Karofski to be. Because this new person is David not Karofsky. **


	6. Coming Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Coming Out**

'Kurt, are you even listening to me?' Rachel tapped Kurt's hand.

Kurt pried his eyes away from David's back, 'yes you were talking about Jessie St James being really talented or something. It didn't take you that long to get over Finn.'

'I was talking about that like ten minutes ago. Look I admit that I loved Finn for three years but you were right it was never going to happen. Besides Jessie is interested in me, we have been dating for a month now and our date to Hogsmeade was perfect! And I heard that Finn is dating that girl Maisy in glee club anyway. Kurt are you still listening, what is up with you these past few weeks?' Rachel asked getting irritated.

It had been about a month since Kurt and David kissed. Kurt hadn't been able to get him out of his head, but he knew it couldn't work. Kurt had too much self-respect to be anybody's secret.

'There you go again ignoring me,' Rachel complained.

'Sorry Rachel I just have a lot on my mind. I think I'll just go,' Kurt stood up and almost walked into David.

'Hey Kurt look I need to talk to you,' David whispered.

'Fine ok,' Kurt replied following David out of the great hall.

'What is it?' Kurt asked.

'You've been avoiding me ever since our, well you know and I know you have feelings for me, or I wouldn't catch you staring at me all the time. I want to be with you,' David replied.

'David I can't. Say what you want about Blaine but he is out and proud at least he wouldn't hide me. I don't think you can give me what I want.'

'No well I will prove you wrong. I have been in love with you ever since primary school in Ohio and if I have even the slightest chance to be with you I will take it.' David said walking off.

Kurt threw his hands up in frustration.

'Kurt what is going on?' Rachel demanded standing behind Kurt, tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

Kurt sighed and went back to the Ravenclaw common room where he told Rachel everything.

'I can't believe you never told me, are we not best friends?' asked Rachel.

'Yes I am sorry I just didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to say anything until I knew how I would handle the situation.'

'Do you like Karofsky?' Rachel nudged Kurt with her elbow.

'I don't know maybe, I just don't think he can come out of the closet for me and I don't want to force him in case it doesn't work.'

'You mean in case Blaine and Sebastian break up and Blaine looks your way. Kurt I think you need to take a page out of my book, and get over Blaine like I did with Finn. Before your entire school years fly by, and you have nothing but straight outstanding owls to show for it.'

Kurt didn't want to admit it but Rachel was right Blaine had never shown any interest in him and it was time to move on. Kurt wasn't sure David was the right person to do that with since he spent most of his life making Kurt's a living hell. But if David would be willing to work for Kurt's love then Kurt might be able to put the past behind him.

'Come on Kurt we have Glee club practice,' Rachel held out her hand and Kurt let Rachel lead him to the History of Magic classroom.

Kurt sat down in an empty seat. Rachel was right about Finn dating the Hufflepuff Maisy Williams, Kurt saw them holding hands, Finn tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Rachel walked over to Jessie and took a seat on his lap. So much for best friends Kurt thought as he sat alone and watched Artie giving Brittany rides on his lap with his wheel chair, Tina and Mike sat at the back of the room kissing, Quinn and Puck were flirting, as well as Mercedes and Sam, Sunshine and Rory. Parvati and Lavender sat together laughing and talking. The only person that looked as unhappy as Kurt was Santana who was staring at Brittany.

Professor Shuester walked in, 'Morning kids.'

'Morning Professor Shue,' the class replied.

There was a knock at the door and everybody turned to see David Karofsky standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'Hi I was wondering if I could join Glee club,' David asked nervously.

'Well sure David we would love to have you join us,' Professor Shue said looking surprised.

David made his way over to the seats sitting down next to Kurt.

'Hey Kurt,' David smiled.

Kurt noticed Santana making one of her confused bitch faces from across the room.

'What are you doing David?' Kurt whispered ignoring Professor Shue.

'I told you I want to be with you and I decided as one of my ways to make for my bad behaviour to you, I'm going to stay with you wherever you go well that I can follow, I will stop anyone from treating you the way I did,' David whispered back.

'That is ridiculous but whatever makes you happy David.'

The Glee club practice consisted of many solos by Rachel or Jessie, and of David sneaking glances at Kurt every five minutes as though waiting for someone in the room to jump up and attack.

After practice David walked with Kurt, Rachel and Jessie to the great hall for lunch.

'Hey Dave heard you joined the Glee club, and now your hanging out with Hummel. Something you're not telling us?' Cormac Mclaggen shoved David.

'Hey man, leave him alone,' Flint Wilson heard Cormac and came over in David's defence.

David looked between Kurt, Cormac and the rest of the bystanders trying to get a better view.

'Yeah there is actually, I am gay. And I like Kurt a lot. Have a problem with that Mclaggen?' David said raising his voice so others could hear.

'What is going on here?' Professor McGonagall just walked in and saw the crowd of people around David and Cormac.

'Nothing Professor,' Kurt replied taking David's hand and squeezing it leading him to the Ravenclaw table.

Kurt and David spent the week together. David would meet Kurt at the great hall every morning and sit to eat breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Kurt stuck with David through the teasing though David was surprised by the amount of support he got.

David and Kurt walked hand in hand down the hall after Defence Against the Dark Arts with their insane teacher Mad Eye Moody.

'Kurt, are we like together?' David stopped and turned to face Kurt.

'I don't know yeah if you want to,' Kurt smiled.

'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on a date,' David stroked Kurt's cheek.

'I would love to,' Kurt leaned in and kissed David on the lips.


	7. Introducing the Warblers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Introducing the Warblers**

Blaine sighed walking down the third floor corridor. Sebastian had been flirting with other guys. Blaine knew when they started dating that Sebastian was a risky choice. Blaine didn't really know why he wanted to go out with Sebastian in the first place. Their relationship seemed too casual. Sebastian wasn't into the whole feelings thing. Blaine pretended to be okay with it but it really hurt.

Blaine turned the corner, looked up and quickly hid back around the corner before Kurt and Karofsky could see him. Blaine had just seen Kurt and Karofsky kissing. Blaine knew that Karofsky had come out of the closet, and that Kurt was helping him out. But Blaine didn't know that they were together. Blaine shook his head and walked around the corner again.

'Hey Kurt, Karofsky,' Blaine smiled approaching the couple.

'Blaine hi, how are you, and Sebastian?' Kurt replied. Karofsky merely nodded his head looking uncomfortable.

'We are fantastic. Sebastian is planning this great date for us at the next Hogsmeade visit. What are you two doing then?' Blaine tried to highlight the best of his and Sebastian's relationship, not wanting people to know how difficult it actually was.

'I just asked Kurt to go with me on a date. He said yes,' Karofsky put his arm around Kurt's waist territorially.

'Great I guess we will see you there,' Blaine waved and walked past.

'Bye Blaine,' Kurt called after him.

Blaine wished he could go back to those days, when Sebastian was still chasing after him.

Checking the time Blaine almost ran to Warbler practice so he wouldn't be late.

'Hey babe right on time,' Sebastian smirked and kissed Blaine eagerly.

Blaine pushed Sebastian back, 'hey not in front of everyone.'

Sebastian rolled his eyes, sighed in frustration and took a reluctant step back.

'Order, Order.' Wes yelled banging his gavel.

'We don't have long to practice today as the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving today. Now we will be performing this week in front of the school along with the New Directions. Up until now we have all underestimated the New Directions. We will be competing against them at sectionals and so this performance is like a practice. We have to be better than them,' Wes looked around at the Warblers seriously.

'The council has decided to give the solo to Warbler Nick and a duet will go to Warblers Blaine and Sebastian,' Thad announced.

The Warblers clapped and Jeff slapped Nick on the back appreciatively. Blaine smiled awkwardly at Sebastian. The Warblers spent the rest of the practice rehearsing their songs for the performance on Saturday. Nick would be singing Uptown Girl and Blaine's duet with Sebastian is Jar of Hearts.

'That wraps up our practice for today we had better get back to our dorms so we aren't late to the entrance hall or Professor McGonagall will not be happy,' David said dismissing the Warblers.

'I will meet you back at the entrance hall in a bit ok,' Sebastian kissed Blaine on the cheek and left.

Blaine knew he couldn't keep being so cold to Sebastian or they would have to break up. Blaine just wanted Sebastian to appreciate him more. Blaine walked to the Gryffindor dorm with Nick, Jeff, David and Flint.

When Blaine had changed into his cloak he hurried down to the entrance hall, before he could find Sebastian Blaine spotted Kurt and made his way over.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine patted Kurt's arm.

'Oh hi Blaine isn't this exciting, I wonder how they will arrive,' Kurt clapped his hands together and did a little jump.

Blaine smiled he liked the way Kurt managed to make the most out of every situation, and he liked how he projected his optimism on others.

Suddenly Dumbledore called out from the back row, 'Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!'

Many students looked around in confusion.

'There,' Yelled Kurt, pointing over the forest.

Something large was flying across the blue sky over the treetops towards the castle. It turned out to be a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, it was soaring towards them, being pulled through the sky by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The carriage came lower and lower until hitting the ground with a crash making a dozen people jump.

The door opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped out, he unfolded a set of golden steps. He stepped back as a shining, high heeled black shoe the size of a child's sled emerged from inside the carriage, followed immediately after the shoe was the biggest woman that Blaine had ever seen. A few people gasped.

Blaine only knew one person as big as her and that would be Hagrid. The woman stepped into the entrance hall light and was revealed to have a handsome, olive skinned face, large, black liquid looking eyes and a rather beaky nose.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too.

The woman smiled as she walked towards Dumbledore. She extended her hand and Dumbledore barely needed to bend to kiss it.

'My dear Madam Maxime,' he said. 'Welcome to Hogwarts.'

'Dumbly-dorr,' said Madam Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Blaine noticed a dozen boys and girls in their teens had emerged from the carriage and were standing behind Madam Maxime.

'As Karkaroff arrived yet?' Madame Maxime asked.

'He should be here any moment,' said Dumbledore. 'Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?'

'Warm up, I think,' said Madame Maxime. 'But ze'orses –'

'Our care of magical creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them,' said Dumbledore, 'the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other – er – charges.'

'Must be those disgusting skrewts,' Kurt muttered to Blaine wrinkling his nose. Blaine grinned back at Kurt, laughing silently.

'My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling,' said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job.

'Zey are very strong …'

'I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job,' said Dumbledore smiling.

'Very well,' said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly, 'will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?'

'It will be attended to,' said Dumbledore, also bowing.

'Come,' said Madame Maxime to her students. The crowd separated as Madame Maxime led her students up the stone steps.

A few minutes past and Blaine shivered waiting for the Durmstrang delegates to arrive.

'The lake!' yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. 'Look at the lake!'

There was some disturbance right in the centre of the lake. Great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were washing over the muddy banks. In the very middle a whirlpool appeared.

What seemed to be a long black pole rose slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool,,, Blaine suddenly saw the rigging…

'It's a mast!' Blaine heard Harry Potter say to his friends.

Slowly the ship rose out of the water, it was gleaming in the moonlight. Finally the ship emerged completely. It glided towards the bank.

People started disembarking after the plank was lowered.

A man led the Durmstrang delegates, he was wearing furs of sleek and silver, like his hair.

'Dumbledore!' he called heartily, as he walked up the slope.

'How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?'

'Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff,' Dumbledore replied.

The man shook hands with Dumbledore.

'Dear old Hogwarts,' he said, looking up at the castle.

'How good is it to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…'

Karkaroff beckoned to one of his students. As the boy passed, Blaine could see his prominent, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He recognised the famous Quidditch player at once and grabbed Kurt's arm for support.

'Kurt that's, Kurt that is Krum!' Blaine whispered.

'Okay and who is that exactly?' Kurt asked.

'Only the best Quidditch seeker in the world,' Karofsky answered coming up and hugging Kurt from behind.

'Oh hey,' Kurt replied returning Karofsky's kiss.

Blaine let go of Kurt's arm immediately, looked around and scratched his head awkwardly.

'I think I see Jeff, I'll see you later Kurt,' Blaine smiled and Kurt waved as Blaine ran after Jeff and Nick who had just entered the doors into the entrance hall.

'Hey guys, pretty cool about Krum being here right?' Blaine sat between Jeff and Nick patting their backs.

'Are you kidding best thing that's happened since I first came to Hogwarts,' Jeff replied.

'I have to get his autograph,' Nick pitched in.

'I can't believe we lost him to the Slytherin's though!' Jeff pointed to the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang students had seated themselves.

Dumbledore stood and silence fell over the great hall.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests,' said Dumbledore. 'I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.

'The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast,' said Dumbledore. 'I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!'

The dishes all filled with food, Blaine noticed a larger variety of food than usual. Some Blaine did not even recognise.

'Do you see that beautiful girl?' asked Jeff who had his eyes glued on one of the Beauxbatons students with long silvery blonde hair, big blue eyes and very white even teeth. 'She is perfect.'

Flint laughed from Jeff's other side, 'just a girl mate,' he slapped Jeff on the back, forcing Jeff to stop staring. Blaine narrowed his eyes, obviously he didn't become mesmerised by this girl because he was gay, but Flint wasn't fazed at all unlike most of the straight male students.

Blaine frowned and stopped looking at Flint only to notice Thad staring at Flint to, maybe he also noticed Flint's weird behaviour.

Once everyone had eaten enough the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore stood up.

'The moment has come,' said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. 'The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.'

There was a loud round of applause for the two new guests. Blaine didn't bother to take much notice of what Dumbledore was saying since he wasn't even old enough to enter into the Tournament anyway.

Filch entered with a wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. Dumbledore chattered on again about the champions and the Tournament.

'The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire.'

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the casket three times. It opened slowly to reveal a wooden cup, full to the brim with blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket placing the Goblet on top of it.

'Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet,' said Dumbledore. 'Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

'To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation,' said Dumbledore, 'I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to complete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly.' Dumbledore continued on and Blaine ignored him, wishing Dumbledore would finish so he could go to bed.

Finally Dumbledore dismissed the students and Blaine waited for most of the students to go ahead. Blaine was one of the last students left in the hall hoping to miss the traffic jam. Blaine stood up and stretched, as he had his arms in the air he felt arms wrap around his waist.

'Are you mad at me?' Sebastian's voice whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned to face Sebastian, 'why would I be? I should get to my dorm, I'm tired.'

Blaine brushed his lips against Sebastian's before leaving the hall.


	8. Possibly Impossible

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Possibly Impossible **

Santana almost barfed as she entered the Great Hall on Saturday, Halloween morning to see all the girls at the Slytherin table flirting with Krum. He's just a stupid boy Santana thought as she took a seat as far away from the commotion as possible. Santana was so busy trying to avoid Krum's end of the table that she didn't notice she had sat right next to Danni. Santana hadn't spoken to her in a month. She noticed that Dani wasn't swooning over Krum either, well of course she wasn't Danni is a lesbian.

'Hey there closet gay,' Danni didn't even look up from her magazine, taking a bite out of an apple.

'Don't say that so loud people might hear you,' Santana whispered.

'How's Brittany, any progress in that department?' Danni smiled sweetly at Santana.

'That is a work in progress and none of your business,' Santana returned the fake smile.

'Fine, guess I'll see you when get rejected by Brittany and want to have angry sex. Looking forward to it,' Danni winked and left the table.

Santana didn't bother to reply. Brittany took the seat that Danni vacated.

'Who is that?' Brittany asked casually.

'Just Danni she's Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team,' Santana replied sneaking side glances at Britt.

'She's hot,' Britt said filling her plate with food.

Santana smiled and looked up startled, 'you think so?'

'Yeah, but you're hotter,' Britt smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek.

'Well you are beautiful Britt,' Santana put an arm around Brittany.

Santana and Brittany ate breakfast quickly and then went into the Entrance Hall to find out what all the commotion was about. They found Fred, George and Lee boasting about their aging potion. Santana put on her bitch smirk there was no way that would fool Dumbledore's own aging circle. Fred was the first to step across the line. It seemed to work at first, George followed right after. However there was a loud sizzling sound, and the twins were hurtled out of the golden circle. They landed on the stone cold floor ten feet back. Santana almost fell to the ground from laughing at the long white beards that sprouted from their faces.

'I did warn you,' said a deep, amused voice, Dumbledore came and stood next to Santana admiring the situation. 'I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little, too. Though I must say neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours,' Dumbledore chuckled.

'Maybe I should cross the age line I have always wanted to grow a beard,' Brittany told Santana who just looked confused.

'Indeed you would look very handsome with a beard Miss Pierce,' Dumbledore praised before walking away.

'Armatures, as if they could trick Dumbledore,' Danni came up beside Santana folding a piece of paper. 'Wish me luck.'

Danni walked up to the Goblet through the age line and dropped her name into the fire.

'Are you seventeen? But you're only a fifth year?' Santana said to Danni as she passed.

'I was held back when I decided to flunk my exams in third year,' Danni explained before walking off.

Santana continued to watch the Goblet as the Beauxbatons students came in with Madame Maxime and each placed their names in the Fire. Santana noticed a very pretty Beauxbatons girl who looked at Santana smiling suggestively before placing her name in the Goblet of Fire. Santana carefully walked around the line until she was closer to the Beauxbatons students pretending to admire the Goblet.

'Come, follow me,' Ordered Madame Maxime who led them back onto the grounds outside. The pretty girl lingered.

'Ello, my name is Fleur,' she said with a beautiful French accent.

'Nice to meet you I'm Santana,' Santana introduced herself taking Fleur's hand. Fleur smiled and pulled Santana into a light embrace then kissed her on both cheeks.

'Zat is 'ow we do it in France,' Fleur winked and followed after Madame Maxime.

Santana had never been so mesmerised in her life, she knew something was not right about that girl. Santana shook her head a little then looked around for Britt. She found her flirting with Krum. Santana narrowed her eyes and walked over.

'I really want to get a coat like that for my cat Lord Tubbington, I would ask you for one of yours but I don't think it would be big enough,' Brittany stroked Krum's fur coat, he however just looked confused.

'I think I will just have this back why don't you go flirt with buck teeth Granger over there instead,' Santana wore her best bitch smile, pulling Britt away from Krum, who turned to see Hermione come out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.

'Come on Brittany we have Glee club, to practice for the performance tonight,' Santana took Britt's hand leading her to the History of Magic classroom.

Once everyone was seated Professor Shue got up to speak, 'alright I am very excited about our performance tonight, you have all worked really hard and it has all paid off. Hopefully we can be better than the Warblers but do not be fazed if we aren't, they have been the Hogwarts Glee club for a lot longer than us. We have more time to get better by sectionals. Now as you know the solo will go to Miss Santana Lopez who will be singing Valerie.' The glee club clapped and Santana flicked her hair confidently, Rachel Berry huffed looking murderous. 'And the duet will be Rachel and Jessie singing Rolling in the Deep,' Professor Shue finished and Berry straightened her back soaking in the much wanted applause.

Santana never could understand the weird last minute song choices that Professor Shue liked to pull but she still rocked in her solo. After hours of practice Professor Shue called it and told them to get going or they would be late for their performance at the feast.

Santana sat closest to the front of the Great Hall as did the other Glee club members. The Warblers went first and they were amazing, even Santana had to admit that. They started with Blaine and Sebastian singing Jar of Hearts, Santana could practically taste the sexual frustration they were spewing out onto the audience. They were followed by Nick singing Uptown Girl, once they were finished the crowd applauded loudly. The Warblers took their seats and Professor Shue motioned for the New Directions to take to the stage, or well the front of the hall.

'Now I would like to introduce Hogwarts's newest Glee club the New Directions,' Dumbledore applauded politely and everyone followed suit.

Berry and St James stood in front of the other New Directions and started singing.

It continued for far too long, the painfully mournful torcher Santana thought. Finally it ended and the Glee club assumed positions for the next song.

Santana turned as the music started, 'Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.'

Santana bounced along to the song and danced with the girls. Brittany and Mike were dancing at the front. Santana noticed Fleur sitting at the front of the Ravenclaw table smiling as she watched Santana. Santana made her way over and took a seat next to Fleur still singing, 'Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.'

Santana got back up and finished the song as planned. When they were done performing they received a louder applause than the Warblers.

The New Directions took their seats and the food appeared soon after. Everybody was impatient to find out who the champions are, nobody ate much. Santana groaned as Dumbledore took half his life time to eat his food.

'I have to remember to feed Lord Tubbington tonight he's been in his cage for the past 24 hours,' Brittany told Santana.

'Why?' Santana asked wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

'To stop him from entering the Triwizard Tournament,' Britt replied.

The food all disappeared at long last. The Hall went deadly silent as Dumbledore got to his feet.

'Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,' said Dumbledore. 'I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions.'

Professor Dumbledore blew out all the candles except for the light from the pumpkins. The Goblet of Fire shone more brightly than anything else in the Hall.

The flames of the Goblet turned red, sparks began to fly out of it. Then a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it.

Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and read it by the light of the flames.

'The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum.' Everyone cheered but Santana just rolled her eyes it wasn't exactly a surprise.

Krum walked up from the Slytherin table past Dumbledore and through the door into the next chamber.

'Bravo, Viktor!' Boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. 'Knew you had it in you had it in you!'

The chatter and clapping died down. Everyone focused on the Goblet which turned red again and repeated the process.

'The champion of Beauxbatons,' said Dumbledore 'is Fleur Delacour!'

Santana cheered with the rest as Fleur disappeared into the chamber. Santana pulled her grossed out, bitch face at the Beauxbatons girls who dissolved into tears over not winning.

The Goblet of fire turned red again and the sparks flew out once more. Dumbledore caught the third piece of parchment and Santana could smell the anticipation.

'The Hogwarts champion,' he called, 'is Daniele Ridley!'

The Slytherin table stood stomping and screaming they drowned out any controversial remarks from the other tables. Danni smirked as she passed them and headed towards the chamber. Even after Danni left, the cheering went on for some time later.

'Excellent!' Dumbledore called happily. Santana tuned him out waiting for the old man to dismiss them. Santana was just happy that a Slytherin won. Suddenly something happened that no one expected. The fire burned red once more sending out another piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it nervously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out,

'_Harry Potter.' _


	9. The Triwizard Champions Plus One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**The Six Triwizard Champions Plus One**

Danni paced the length of the room, she analysed her competitors. Danni was just thinking how easy it would be to crush the French girl when the chamber doors opened.

Harry Potter stumbled in looking wide eyed and intimidated, as the older students turned to look at him.

'What is it?' Fleur asked. 'Do zey want us back in ze Hall.'

Just then Ludo Bagman entered the chamber.

'Extraordinary!' he muttered. 'This is absolutely extraordinary! Harry, how did you get your name in that cup?' Bagman asked astonished.

'What there cannot be another champion, he is only fourteen he's practically a child!' Danni exclaimed outraged. How could they take this honour from her?

'Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.' Fleur laughed.

Danni wanted to slap the stupid blonde, this was no joke.

'Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire!' Bagman explained.

The door opened from behind the champions, and a large group of people came in. Professor Dumbledore entered along with Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Danni could hear the rest of the students in the hall talking loudly before the doors were closed.

'What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?' Madame Maxime said imperiously.

'I would rather like to know myself, Dumbledore,' said Professor Karkaroff. 'There are two Hogwarts champions? This is an outrage I would have brought more students if I knew we were allowed another champion.'

He gave a short nasty laugh. Danni may be a Slytherin but there was something twisted about this man that she did not like.

'C'est impossible,' said Madame Maxime. 'It is most unjust!'

Danni grew tired of their squabbles, she didn't care about this as long as they set this right and withdrew Harry from being a champion, hers was the first name to be drawn.

Dumbledore questioned Harry asking whether or not he put his name in the Goblet, which he of course replied no. Danni could tell he was telling the truth.

'Ah, but of course 'e is lying! You must 'ave made a mistake with ze age line,' cried Madame Maxime.

'He did not and Potter is not lying, ok no one underage could have made it past that damn line. I must have seen a dozen students older than Harry try and fail. I know he may be the boy who lived or whatever but he has no special abilities, he's as boring and stupid as most students at this school,' Danni ranted, getting fed up.

Professor McGonagall backed up Danni.

'He must be pulled out of the Tournament,' said Danni, 'he could be seriously harmed, and it's not fair.'

'I am afraid once your name has been pulled out you are bound to the Tournament you must go through with it,' Crouch explained.

'We must do it again Dumbledore,' Karkaroff insisted.

'You cannot do it again, the time has passed it would not work, the fire will not restart until the next tournament' Bagman insisted.

'We will not be competing when that time comes, I can assure you of that!' exploded Karkaroff.

Danni tuned out frustrated she hardly noticed Mad Eye Moody in the room.

'If anyone's got a reason to complain its Potter,' Growled Moody, 'but funny thing I don't hear him saying a word.'

'Why should 'e complain?' burst out Fleur Delecour, stamping her foot. ''E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? we 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thoudand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!'

'Shut it Blondie, this kid could just die, that is exactly it and here you are moaning that he might hog a bit of your sunlight. Well here's a tip grow up,' Danni hissed prepared to go further, but Professor Snape placed a hand on her shoulder pulling Danni back.

Danni walked across the room not bothering to listen to their debates on how Harry's name got into the Goblet.

After what seemed like half the night Dumbledore called to Danni, 'Daniele we are giving the instructions now.'

Danni walked over to the other champions.

'The first task is designed to test your daring,' Crouch told Harry, Danni, Fleur and Krum, 'so we are not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard …very important…

'The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

'The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end of year tests.'

Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. 'I think that's all, is it Albus?'

'I think so,' said Dumbledore.

Danni watched Fleur and Krum leave then decided to chase down Potter. She found him in the entrance hall.

'Hey Potter, look I never expected this to happen. I know you didn't enter, but since we have ended up in this situation, we should help each other out,' said Danni.

'But is that not against the rules?' asked Harry.

'Nope I am not a teacher, just a fellow student. And you know Fleur and Krum will not fight fair, they are receiving help from their teachers right now. All I'm saying is we should stick together bring a win to Hogwarts's no matter which one of us it is that wins,' Danni explained.

'Alright,' Harry agreed.

Danni left for the dungeons, she didn't know why but she had to help Potter, it just wasn't fair that he be thrown into this Tournament without half the knowledge that Danni knew.

Danni muttered the password, 'Pureblood,' and walked into the common room to be hit with a tidal wave of applause.


	10. Making Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Making Up**

Blaine finished his breakfast and walked to the entrance hall where he agreed to meet Sebastian.

'Hey,' Sebastian smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek, he had finally it seems learned to respect Blaine's dislike of PDA.

'Hey Seb,' Blaine replied with a small smile.

They started walking toward Hogsmeade quietly until Sebastian broke the silence, 'So we haven't gotten a chance to really see each other these past couple of weeks.'

'Yeah it's been crazy with everything going on,' Blaine mused.

'Those New Directions were way better than we thought they would be. Kind of freaked out most of the Warblers I think.'

'Yeah Kurt was good,' Blaine trailed off in thought.

'He was in the background Blaine, he didn't even have a solo?'

'Right yeah, but he was really in sink.'

'Sure.'

Blaine and Sebastian walked into the three broomsticks and spotted Karofski and Kurt sitting holding hands and laughing about something.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine grinned as he made his way over to their table. Karofski narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Oh hey Blaine, Sebastian, You know it is really full in here you two should share our table. Is that ok David?' Kurt quickly turned to Karofski for approval.

'Sounds great,' Karofski replied pulling Kurt's hand up to his lips and giving it a peck.

Kurt beamed as Blaine took a seat and Sebastian went to get drinks. When Sebastian came back he was his usual charming self. Occasionally Sebastian would put his hand on Blaine's leg under the table which Blaine would shove off. Eventually Sebastian just settled for an arm across the back of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine and Kurt chatted together with ease.

'My favourite song at the moment would have to be Jar of Hearts your duet with Sebastian was amazing!' said Kurt.

'Thanks. I still think you should have gotten a solo! My favourite song would have to be Roar by Katy Perry of course,' Blaine replied.

'Of course,' Kurt agreed rolling his eyes.

'Hey have you heard Magic Might's new song bewitched?' asked Blaine.

'Oh my god are you kidding me of course I have it is brill! No one else I know likes them!' Kurt jumped a little in his seat.

'They are amazing!' Blaine shrugged.

'Why don't we head off I planned a lot for us to do today,' Karofski cut in.

'That sounds great! Blaine Sebastian you guys coming?' Kurt asked standing up.

Karofski moaned internally as Blaine agreed and got up to walk next to Kurt.

Blaine, Sebastian, Kurt and Karofski spent the day together looking around Hogsmeade. Sebastian and Karofski both looked like they would rather be doing anything else. Kurt and Blaine were too caught up in their conversation they didn't seem to notice.

'Hey Blaine I'm going back up to the castle, might go for a romantic walk around the lake. Are you coming?' Sebastian asked combing Blaine's hair back.

'Ah no but we can catch up later,' Blaine barely looked at Sebastian as he replied.

'Yeah sure Blaine, I'll just take a romantic stroll with myself,' Sebastian replied walking away, Blaine didn't even notice.

'Let's go back to the three broomsticks so we can sit down,' Kurt suggested.

They made their way inside the crowded bar and Kurt went up to get drinks, Karofski put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop him from sitting down.

'Stop flirting with my boyfriend Anderson, I love Kurt and one day he's going to love me back. I don't know what you are trying to do but Kurt doesn't like you he's just really nice one of the reasons I love him. I think it's time you left, I planned this day for Kurt and I, so why don't you run back to your boyfriend,' Karofski smiled politely at Blaine when Kurt came back.

Blaine frowned he didn't like Karofski's attitude but maybe he was right. Kurt didn't like him why was he chasing after someone he could never have?

'You know what Kurt thanks but I think I should go find Sebastian he can't be happy that I bailed on him, I'll see you later,' Blaine smiled and left without waiting for Kurt's reply. As he walked away Blaine thought Kurt's probably sighing in relief that he doesn't have to put up with me anymore.

Blaine kicked stones as he made his way up to the castle. Why did he never notice Kurt before? He is so amazing and gorgeous maybe Blaine thought if he had gotten to know him sooner Kurt might like him. Blaine muttered 'gillyweed,' to the fat lady and entered the Gryffindor common room. Blaine nodded to Jeff and Nick as he passed them and walked up the steps to the fourth year boy's dormitory. When he entered he thought he was in the wrong house dormitory, there was Sebastian lying on his bed in his underwear.

'What?' Blaine started.

Sebastian walked over to Blaine, 'I like you Blaine, okay is that what you want from me I like you a lot and I am sexually frustrated. God Blaine I just want to be close to you, please touch me Blaine because I want you.'

Blaine breathed deeply trying to process his feelings.

'You know what fine,' Sebastian turned back to the bed to collect his clothes.

'No, don't,' Blaine stopped unsure of what to say then walked across the room to Sebastian and kissed him roughly. Blaine then grabbed Sebastian's ass from under his boxers and gripped with one hand the other hand feeling Sebastian's abs.

Sebastian groaned in relief and threw his head back to allow Blaine better access to his neck. Blaine had never done anything intimate with another boy before and nervously stroked Sebastian's cock from the outside of his boxers.

'Oh Blaine, aaahhgggh' Sebastian cried as Blaine pushed down his boxers and started pumping him faster and faster. Blaine slowed down and started rubbing Sebastian at an agonisingly slow pace. Sebastian frowned breathing deeply almost hyperventilating.

Sebastian moaned and kissed Blaine hard taking off his clothes until Blaine was also naked. Sebastian pushed Blaine down onto the bed and trailed kisses down his smooth body. Sebastian aroused Blaine with his hand and then took him into his mouth sucking hard. Blaine thrust into Sebastian's mouth raking his fingers through his hair. Sebastian stopped before Blaine could come and kissed Blaine all the way back up to his mouth.

'Doesn't this feel good baby?' Sebastian whispered giving Blaine goose bumps.

Blaine just groaned at the loss of contact.

'You didn't answer my question Blaine, does this feel good?' Sebastian growled.

'Yes,' Blaine gasped.

'That's right,' Sebastian agreed.

With one swift movement Sebastian came down on Blaine pushing their cocks together rubbing faster and faster, until both of them found their release.

'Oh I never knew it would feel so good,' Blaine frowned breathing heavily.

'It's been so long,' Sebastian said quietly to himself.

They lay next to each other in the bed for a few minutes catching their breath.

'Hey Blaine are you two done in there I need to get my transfiguration book?' Jeff called out from behind the door.

Blaine jumped and fell off the bed Sebastian almost fell off laughing at Blaine's reaction. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as he quickly dressed. Sebastian made no move to cover himself. When Blaine was done Sebastian called out, 'you may come in.'

Jeff walked in and almost walked right out without his book, 'whoa dude mind covering your dick next time?'

Sebastian just laughed and watched him leave. Blaine tried to give Sebastian his serious look but gave up throwing himself on the bed returning Sebastian's kiss.


	11. Dragons

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Dragons**

Santana walked with Brittany beside the lake in complete bliss. Every now and then she would sneak glances at Brittany and look away each time she got caught.

'Artie and I had our first date today at Hogsmeade, he asked me out again,' Brittany said smiling.

'And how did he take the rejection?' asked Santana.

'I said yes,' Brittany replied.

'Why Britt you are so much better than him!'

'I really like Artie. Aren't you happy for me?'

'Britt I just I thought maybe you loved me, I love you.'

'I do love you Santana you're my best friend. I just thought, or, I didn't know it meant anything. I want to be with Artie.'

'He is just a stupid boy Britt. He doesn't mean anything I want to be with you.'

'I will always be your friend Santana. I love you. But I'm with Artie. If it weren't for Artie I would so be yours'

'You know what maybe I don't want you to be mine,' Santana replied running from Brittany, ignoring the few times Brittany called out to her from behind.

Santana found a quiet place in the dungeons and slid down the wall giving in to the tears that came rolling down her cheeks. Santana didn't know how long she sat there, she guessed it must have been a long time. Santana couldn't stop thinking how could Brittany choose a boy over her. Santana had never liked a boy before they were so pointless and not even remotely attractive, especially the cripple.

Santana wiped her face and walked to the entrance hall it was almost time for dinner. On the way she saw some kids wearing Potter stinks badges, 'How original,' Santana rolled her eyes giving them dirty looks. Santana may act like she doesn't give a shit about anyone but truth is she has people she cares for. At school Santana had never acknowledged Harry Potter but about two years ago she had moved in to his street in private drive from America Ohio. They would hang out together during summer break. Harry was nice enough not to tell anyone, he knew Santana had a reputation to maintain. And Santana was worried about him being in the Triwizard Tournament. Santana leaned against the wall in the entrance hall watching students pass by. Fleur Delacour walked confidently into the hall and winked at Santana who blushed deep red.

'Oh please she is a dumb blonde don't tell me you have a crush on her,' Danni remarked making Santana jump she didn't know Danni was there.

'Oh it's you,' Santana replied.

'Miss me Sugar?' asked Danni winking.

Santana hissed back, 'It's Santana.'

'Somebody is grumpy, did Britt finally let you down then?'

'Shut up,' Santana grumbled turning around and walking into the great hall to take a seat at the end of the Slytherin table.

Danni just laughed and took a seat next to her.

'Hey Santana, can I sit here?' Britt asked coming up behind Santana.

'Sorry Brittany I am sitting with Danni. The Jigglepuff table is that aways,' Santana replied pointing to the table one over barely looking Brittany's way.

When Santana finally looked she saw Brittany taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Artie. Danni must have noticed too, 'ouch she chose a boy over you. That sucks more than if she chose a girl.'

Before Santana could reply Quinn came and sat on Santana's other side. 'What is Britt doing over there?' asked Quinn motioning towards the Ravenclaw table.

'Britt got a boyfriend its stubbles mc cripples pants,' Santana replied.

Quinn frowned but didn't reply. When dinner was finally served Santana didn't eat much. Occasionally she would look over to where Brittany was sitting with Artie. By the time the tables were cleared Santana hadn't eaten anything.

'What is wrong with you Santana, you didn't eat much,' asked Quinn.

'Stomach ache,' Santana replied.

Santana waited for most of the hall to move out then spotted Harry walking behind the rest of the students with Neville Longbottom. Santana made her way over then whispered descretely in his ear, 'hey Harry I need to talk to you.'

Harry nodded and when the rest of the students had moved out of the Entrance Hall they moved in to a corner where the teachers wouldn't see them Longbottom followed behind and Santana raised her eyebrows.

'It's ok Santana. Hey Neville why don't you continue to the Gryffindor common room ill meet you there,' said Harry.

'Oh okay Harry if you're sure,' he replied nervously in front of Santana.

Once he had walked away Santana looked back at Harry, 'what's up with him you would think he thought I was going to kill you. Not much point really since you're in the Triwizard tournament.'

'No I just think he likes you, most boys do,' Harry grinned.

'Well boys are gross,' Santana smirked back, she knew the effect she had and loved shooting them down.

'So what did you want exactly?' asked Harry.

'I'm worried about you, you can't compete in this Tournament you could get killed!'

'I have to once your entered you have to compete.'

'Do you know what the first task is?'

'No it's a surprise but they said we have to be brave or something.'

'Well you should try and figure it out and talk to Danni she's older and could help.'

'Yeah she offered to help me.'

'She did?' Santana raised her eyebrows surprised.

'Yeah, aren't you going to ask me if I entered? Most people do.'

'No, unlike most people I am not an idiot. I know you didn't enter.'

After standing there in a minute of silence Santana leapt forward and pulled Harry into her embrace. Santana only held Harry for a second before punching him in the arm hard enough to bruise.

'Whoa, Santana, What was that for?'

'Don't die!' Santana replied ignoring him.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Harry mumbled.

'Sorry, You're just the only guy worth having around,' Santana apologised.

'Thanks, um you too,' Harry grinned sheepishly.

'Well you try and figure out about the first task and how to pass it. Night Harry.' Santana waved before heading towards the dungeons.

Over the next week Santana tried her best to ignore Brittany. Brittany had finally stopped following Santana to class. The only times Santana ever saw Brittany were when she shared a class with Artie. The only time Santana wasn't sad was when she was around Fleur. They never really spent any time together but Santana would get goose bumps every time Fleur would brush past, or when she would call, 'Ello Santana.'

Santana was going crazy, all she wanted was Fleur. Santana was walking down the steps to Hagrid's Hutt before she realised what she was doing. Santana could just make out the Beauxbatons Carriage near the edge of the forest. Santana wandered around the edge of the forest quite a distance away from the powder blue carriage but close enough to see it clearly.

'Ello, what are you doing ere Santana?' Santana jumped as Fleurs voice came out from behind her.

'Shit you scared me. I mean Fleur hi, you look nice,' Santana scrambled for words to make up for her unfortunate first words.

Fleur smirked, 'I just went for a walk around ze grounds.' Fleur flipped her hair, the wonderful smell filled Santana's nostrils and her mouth went slack.

'Oh yes me too, that is I am still walking,' Santana replied lamely.

'I see zat. Why don't you walk with me? Show me a place zat is how I say, private,' Fleur flashed a winning smile and winked.

'Yes I know a great spot. It's not always private. But at this early in the morning it should be. Come!' Santana led the way, and the girls walked the distance to the owlery, which had an amazing view and was completely empty.

'Zis Ogwarts is a very dirty place. Not like Beauxbatons. The scenery however is very admirable, as you are Santana.'

Santana blushed and walked hesitantly toward Fleur. 'You are beautiful, but well im sure you already knew that,' Santana stroked Fleur's bottom lip with her thumb.

Fleur smirked then caught Santana's thumb in her mouth sucking gently. Santana's mouth popped open in surprise. Fleur took advantage of the situation and kissed Santana passionately. Santana moaned and leaned into it winding her arms around Fleur. Fleur giggled between kisses and started kissing Santana's neck. Finally Fleur pulled back and Santana gasped for breath.

'Please don't die in this tournament,' Santana blurted out.

Fleur laughed, 'It iz a great onour to compete, I wouldn't bring such shame to my school.'

'Are you concerned about the first task?' asked Santana.

'Depends which dragon I receive-'

Santana cut Fleur off, 'Dragons?!'

'Yes we must battle a dragon in ze first task,' Fleur confirmed.

Santana couldn't believe it, a dragon! How could Harry hope to battle a dragon and come out unscathed. Fleur tapped her shoe impatient then spoke, 'well I should be going Madam Maxime will be waiting for me.'

'Wait Fleur when can I see you again?' Santana called out to Fleur who was already at the stairs.

'You will see me around. Au revoir Santana,' Fleur replied before disappearing out of sight.

Santana took a minute to calm her nerves mulling over the kiss before she remembered, Dragons! Santana ran to the great hall where students were piling in now for breakfast. She didn't know how long she waited outside before Harry came walking to the entrance with his clumsy friend Longbottom.

'Harry!' Santana yelled not caring about her stupid reputation.

Surprised Harry ditched the suspicious looking Longbottom before coming over to meet Santana.

'Hey is everything alright?' Harry asked concerned.

'Yes you have to battle a dragon for the first task,' Santana whispered.

'I know,' Harry nodded.

'You know?!' Santana whispered furiously.

'Yes well I just found out last night. Hagrid showed me. Don't worry I'm working on it, hey how do you know?' Harry asked backing away from Santana's glare.

'Fleur told me,' Santana replied irritated.

'Why would Fleur tell you?' Harry frowned.

'I wasn't sure whether or not you were doing anything about this task. I'm going to go tell Danni,' Santana replied blushing and walking away with a wave.

Santana found Danni sitting in the courtyard reading a magazine and eating an apple.

Danni knew Santana was there before she had even turned to look, 'hey closet g-'

'Shut it alpha lesbian,' Santana cut in.

Danni held down fits of laughter and struggled to keep a straight face.

'The first task is dragons,' Santana spoke before Danni could come out with some sly retort.

'Did you say dragons? Shit are you sure?' For the first time ever Danni looked shocked even a little scared.

'Yes positive, I heard it from Harry and Fleur,' Santana replied.

'Fleur told you? What did she make you do for that?'

'Nothing I didn't want to.'

Danni narrowed her eyes, 'you know that bitch is going to screw you over and not in the good way.'

'Sure she is,' Santana ignored Danni and walked away. Santana made her way to the now full Hall for breakfast, just as Santana was about to enter Brittany intercepted her path.

'Santana I don't like not being friends with you, I don't even really know what I did wrong. Are we ok?' Brittany pleaded.

Santana frowned it seemed like a lifetime ago that she fought with Brittany. Santana hardly even cared anymore. Of course she would always love Brittany but now that she could get what she needed else where it didn't really matter.

'Sure Britt, we're ok. Come on lets go to our normal seat,' Santana replied linking arms with Brittany.


End file.
